


Warm Weekend

by ozzieloot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat Grant - College Professor, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kara Danvers - Student, Library Sex, Smut, Teacher -AU, Tumblr: supercatweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozzieloot/pseuds/ozzieloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers spends her Friday nights huddled away in a cold, library study room. Can an unexpected visitor warm up her weekend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kara shoulders her bag as she pushes the double doors open, stomps her boots to rid herself of the excess flakes of snow and sighs as the warmth of the building hits her face. She’s cold. It usually doesn’t bother her, but how long can it be so cold and so wet before someone cracks? The walk over was nothing but icy sidewalks and slush filled puddles and she longs for the days when the sun shines bright in the sky and she can wear sandals to class. Geography matters, no matter your penchant for snowy Christmas seasons.

She pushes forward again through the second set of doors and sighs when the smell of old books and paper hits her nose. She shouldn’t be so excited by such mundane things, but she is. The lure of beer, mixed drinks and drunken hook-ups doesn’t appeal to her, no matter how much her roommate begs, even 2 days from her early graduation, and therefore, here she is again on a Friday night in December in the university library, catching up on her reading. 

She glances to her left to see the student worker she recognizes from previous weekends, with his phone planted firmly in his face, a mischievous smile in place as he plans the rest of his night. She doubts an apocalypse could distract him, much less her late night entrance, so she soldiers on to the study rooms, where she knows the wifi is strong and no one will bother her. Her dorm room is most likely safe for the next 15 hours at least, but this sacred place gives her a different sense of peace that is decidedly lacking from her small, cluttered desk. 

Kara stops briefly at the hold shelf near the elevators, running her fingers over the spines of the books until she comes upon the section where her selection should be. She sees the ‘Danvers’ written in blue ink on a post-it note wrapped around the spine, pulls the hardcover from the shelf and immediately sticks the scrap of paper in the front cover, knowing she’ll use it as a book mark if needed. The simplicity of it makes her smile and reminds her of her reasons for picking a smaller, more accessible university for her education. She likes the personality and she craves it.

She presses the button on the elevator for the 3rd floor, leans her head back against the familiar space and sighs as it lifts her up. She exits into the library’s history section, runs her fingers along the spines of ancient mythology books, then European history. She turns quickly, walks a few rows to where she sees the sections on Paleontology, Stratigraphy and books on the origin of the earth. Finally, she rounds the last corner of her journey, cocking her head when she sees the light already on in her favorite, tiny study room tucked in the far corner of the library. She doesn’t think much of it as she approaches, figures the cleaning crew left the light on. Really, who else would be in the university library on a freakishly cold, Friday night? 

That question is answered, however, when she clamors through the door without a thought and finds the eyes of the university’s journalism professor, Cat Grant. Kara freezes, feels the familiar warmth that this place brings her replaced with a hot flush that takes over her entire body.

“Miss Danvers,” the older woman says, idly flipping pages in the journal sitting in front of her, “did I miss your name on the room reserve?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara is unable to move for a moment. The older woman is sitting casually at the end of the small table, her tablet is set off to the side and there are a few magazines stacked in front of her waiting to be read along with the journal she’s skimming through. 

“Miss Grant. No, I’m sorry. It’s just, um…, no one ever uses this room,” Kara finishes weakly, unable to get her hormones to stop screaming long enough to form cohesive sentences. She can’t stop staring at her former professor. She’s in dark, skinny jeans and flats and what looks like the softest sweater on earth covering her top half. Her dark rimmed glasses are sitting upon the end of her nose and smooth, blonde curls fall upon her shoulders and Kara thinks she may faint from the sight alone.

The older woman stares heavily, long enough for Kara to avert her eyes in panic. “Well, well, well…why don’t you sit, Miss Danvers? Tell me about what you’re reading on a Friday night when you should be celebrating your impressive upcoming graduation.”

Kara flounders, her mouth open in what she’s sure is a very unimpressive way, while she tries to form actual words after the teasing tone in the woman’s voice. Cat Grant is teasing her, talking to her and wants her to stay and she doesn’t know if she’ll survive. “I…I don’t usually do a lot of celebrating, Miss Grant. I usually spend my Friday nights here…I want to make sure I get my last fix of that university library smell.”

She gets a mischievous smile at that statement and it immediately makes her thighs clench together with want. Cat Grant has been her unknowing torturer for more than a year and a half while she’s worked her way through her upper level journalism coursework and after finishing her final more than a week ago, Kara thought they maybe she could begin to move on from her ridiculous crush into more realistic things after graduation. Or, as it seems, maybe not.

“Yes, it does have a certain charm to it, I suppose. You should call me Cat. I’m not your teacher any more after all,” Cat pauses as she flips the cover of her journal closed and stands. She tugs the glasses off of her face and walks toward the door, ushering Kara in with wave of her hand. “Sit. Tell me about what’s next for our star student,” she says as she slowly clicks the door shut, before turning and catching the young woman staring at her ass.

She smirks and Kara gapes like a fish when she realizes she’s been caught. “Miss Grant, I’m so sorry. I’m…that was really disrespectful. I should go,” she rushes out as she hitches her bag back up on her shoulder. She’s stopped by a finger to her chest, pushing her until she falls back into the worn upholstered chair behind her. 

“I said sit, Kara. Let’s not pretend that’s the first time you’ve ogled me in our time together.”

“I…,” Kara swallows thickly as she sees the older woman inching closer. “I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable. You’re just…so gorgeous, Miss Gra…, Cat, and the smartest person I’ve ever known and God, I’m surprised I’ve even been able to finish your classes you distract me so much,” Kara finishes in a rush, holds out hope that the fact that her classes with the professor are over, means that she might be spared any further embarrassment.

Cat leans down, rests her hands upon the armrests on the chair Kara’s sitting in, before softly asking, “Do I look uncomfortable?” Her eyes are sparkling and when she licks her lips, Kara actually lets out a whimper and her bag falls to the carpeted floor with a dull thump.

Cat looks down at it with a low chuckle, before lifting her eyes back to Kara’s with a sigh. “The next move has to be yours’ Kara,” she says softly. “I’m not your professor anymore, but I’m still on the payroll for this university for the time being. I do believe everything happens for a reason though, so maybe our meeting here tonight wasn’t just by chance. Maybe there’s a bigger power at work responsible for the pull that’s been between us for however many months…or, maybe I’m just an old, lonely woman with an inappropriate crush on her student.” Kara knows immediately what she’s referring to. The air between them has always crackled with electricity whenever they’re close and more than one friend or classmate has teased her in the past about her obvious attraction to the professor.

“Crush?” Kara whispers, the disbelief displayed clearly on her face. When Cat looks up at her again with a nod, Kara exhales sharply through her nose before darting forward to bring their lips together in a stark show of courage. The kiss is electric and Kara swears she can feel it down to her toes, sweeping through her body like the rush of wildfire. She reaches up, tangles her hands in the older woman’s hair, pushes both of them up to a standing position and Cat back against the table in the middle of the room. When Cat breaks away to take a breath, Kara takes full advantage and dives back in, her tongue probing inside the other woman’s mouth, bringing out a desperate whimper from Cat as their tongues touch over and over again, sliding against the other and making the heat rise quicker between them.

Kara’s hands start to roam, down Cat’s back across that luxuriously soft sweater, around her sides to her flat stomach. She can’t wait and slips her hands beneath it, groaning when she feels the soft, warm skin. Cat’s hands aren’t idle either as she wastes no time pushing the coat from Kara’s shoulders and pulling her hair out of the neat ponytail to thread her fingers through the blonde waves. She tugs her closer and lets out a sharp breath when Kara easily lifts her up to sit on the edge of the table, allowing the younger woman to slide between her legs and bring their bodies tightly together. Cat brings her legs up to circle Kara’s slim hips, squeezes hard when she feels tentative fingers closing in on her breasts. She tears her fingers away from that glorious hair to reach down and pull her sweater over her head, leaving her only in her lacy, black bra. 

“Oh, God,” Kara moans, closing her hands fully around the black lace. She feels the hard nipples against the palms of her hands as she squeezes gently. “Is this really happening?” she whispers into Cat’s ear, as she drags her lips down the long slope of her neck, lightly bites at her pulse point and swears she can feel the woman’s pounding pulse against her tongue. 

“Yes,” Cat hisses as she slides her hands underneath the soft button-up Kara is wearing, wanting to feel more skin, then sinks her nails into the flesh of her back lightly in response to the more confident bites she feels on her neck. “Please, Kara, I need you to touch me.”

Kara wastes no time sliding her hands down her stomach, fingers pluck at the button of her jeans and the sound of her zipper sliding down echoes in the room, sending chills down Cat’s spine. She pulls Kara tighter against her as she feels the woman’s purposeful touch between her legs, sliding into the pool of wetness she knows is there and stroking her fully. Cat whimpers uncontrollably as the pressure builds in her body, grasps wildly at Kara’s shoulders and kisses her hot and hard. “Please,” she rasps out when her mouth is released for a much needed breath.

Kara clenches her hand in Cat’s hair, makes the woman meet her eyes as she sinks her fingers inside of her and both of them groan into a messy kiss. She pumps her fingers in and out as much as she can in the limited space inside the front of the other woman’s jeans and she curls her fingers sharply on each retreat, grinding her palm against Cat’s straining clit to make up for the lack of maneuverability. It only takes a handful of seconds for Kara to feel the muscles tightening around her fingers and she is remiss at this encounter coming to an end so quickly. She wants to do this for hours, to be inside her, to pull those guttural sounds from her beautiful lips over and over again. They are both panting heavily into each other’s mouths and Cat loosens one hand from Kara’s shoulder to reach behind her, laying her hand flat on the table to give her more leverage. She presses hard against those long fingers inside her, uses her legs wrapped around the young woman’s hips to arch her back and is grateful when Kara leans forward to smother her scream with her lips when she comes forcefully against her hand. 

They rest their foreheads against each other as they catch their breath and Kara reluctantly removes her fingers, but brings them to her lips for a quick taste of the woman that has occupied her thoughts for endless months. Cat groans at the site and is desperately grabbing at Kara again when they hear a distant thump outside the room.

“That’s probably the cleaning crew,” Kara says quietly. “We should, um, probably get out of here.” She watches mutely as Cat nods, still catching her breath from her earlier exertion, and grabs hold of her hips to slide her off the table and into a standing position. She slips her sweater back over her head and straightens herself, never moving too far from the warmth of the younger woman’s body. Cat reaches up to lay another achingly soft kiss upon Kara’s lips before she moves to quickly gather up her things and meets her at the door. They both stay quiet on the elevator ride down, not stopping or speaking until the cold night air hits them as they walk out the front doors together.

It's snowing now, the tiny flakes barely visible in the dark of the parking lot unless looking up at the street lamps glowing in the night. Kara lets out a long breath and turns to the other woman, not knowing what to say next, not wanting this night to end.

“Come home with me,” she hears Cat say softly and Kara’s heart thuds loudly in her ears. “Come home with me and let’s keep each other warm on your last weekend here. No expectations after that,” she finishes and Kara wonders again if this is all a dream, if she’ll wake up any minute in her tiny bed in her cold, clammy dorm room.

She didn’t even need time to think. If it was a dream, she’d live in it as long as possible. “Yes,” Kara says with a warm smile, “I think it’s going to be a very warm weekend.”


	3. Chapter 3

Finished. Kara throws her head back in relief as she sees the approval email from editing that her story is ready for print. She twirls in her chair one time in celebration before coming to a stop when she sees a smirking face from above. 

“Happy?” her little friend from IT asks.

She laughs loud and uninhibited, “Yes! Yes, Winn, I’m happy. After almost a month of digging, it’s done. Ready for print. I can’t wait to see it in black and white.”

“Awesome, Kara,” he says with a small smile. Winn had been one of the first people to talk to her at her new job almost 4 months ago. Kara has struggled in past jobs making friends, she tends to get so absorbed in her work that everything else just fades away, but his friendly persistence wasn’t unwelcome. She knew that he had a small crush on her, so she wasn’t surprised to hear the next words out of his mouth. “Just in time for the weekend. I was wondering, if you, um…if you don’t have any plans that is…maybe you’d like to see a movie this weekend?” He huffs out a breath, “with me?”

She does her best to keep the smile on her face when she looks down at her desk. She doesn’t want to scare away one of the few friends she’s made here at the newspaper in her short months, but she doesn’t want to lead him on either. “Um…I’d really like that, Winn, but only as friends, if that’s something you’re ok with.”

Her heart lurches at the crestfallen look on his face and his soft, “oh.”

She’s quick to explain herself, “Winn, you’re really an awesome guy and I know that the right person is like, right around the corner for you. It’s just…well, I’m gay. I hope that’s something you’re ok with.” Kara bites her bottom lip nervously.

“Ohhhh…,” he breathes out with a smile, “Damn it! I should have seen that. My friend James has been coaching me about the ‘gaydar’, but my lessons just started. Don’t hold it against me,” he says playfully, hands out in front.

Kara puffs her cheeks out for a second before bursting into laughter and thankfully, Winn joins in. They laugh for a handful of seconds before they both straighten up stiffly when their co-worker Siobhan walks up. “Hey nerds, did you hear the head of editing got canned today? With not even a warning too…seems really unfair, I hope he sues,” she finishes with a sniff, waltzing off to spread her gossip to the other cubicles.

“I wonder if she knows, literally everyone in this whole building knew she was sleeping with him?” Winn asks incredulously. “I mean, I’m not against a little office romance obviously, but the guy has been married for over 15 years.”

“Gross,” Kara agrees quickly, spying Siobhan already across the floor in the feature reporting offices, looking for some sort of sympathy for the man everyone despised.

“I hear his replacement is already in the office though, I bet they announce it officially Monday. It’s way too late in the day today,” Winn says, already pulling out his phone to check the time. It’s almost 6:30 and people are slowly filing out for the weekend. “Oh hey, did you get a cupcake this afternoon for Becky’s birthday?”

“What?! No!” Kara exclaims, more excited over cupcakes than anything else. “Crap. Was it at 2? I was out getting my last interview’s info until almost 4 today. I barely had time to get my article in to editing.”

“Yeah, you totally missed it. You never know though, if you stop by the conference room on the way out, there might be one left,” Winn says, completely occupied by his phone by now. “Hey, I’m taking off. If you’re bored this weekend, text me. We can totally catch a movie, Ok?”

Kara is put at ease by the easy smile on his face, “I’ll let you know. Thanks, Winn.” She gives him a happy wave as he wanders off to the elevator bank and drags her attention back to her inbox. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later when she finally satisfies the editing department with sources, pictures, and interview tapes, Kara collapses back in her comfy, swiveling office chair, setting it into a slow twirl. On that short trip, she reluctantly observes that she is the only soul left on the entire floor. She solemnly realizes that maybe Friday nights are destined to be alone-time for Kara Danvers…well, until she twirls enough to catch a glimpse outside, spots the snowflakes fluttering down and it makes her smile. Ok, it makes her more than smile. It makes her warm. 

She glances at her calendar quickly to confirm that just three years ago at this time in December, she was spending the most gloriously sensuous weekend of her life with a woman she couldn’t even believe was real. It was profound. It was beyond compare and it had left Kara unsatisfied with every intimate experience she has had since…or before, if she was honest. It was the absolute most perfect way to end her university experience, even if it was a cliché. She spent almost three days worshiping a woman she had idolized and had no expectations from and she knows that the experience left her with a boost of confidence that has driven her career forward in ways no one would understand.

Kara shakes her head lightly, laughs at herself for once again falling into a fantasy that was forever out of her reach and starts reaching for her things, ready to head home and prepare for the weekend. Her article would publish in the Sunday edition and she was ready to enjoy that sense of completion and relax. Bag upon her shoulder, she makes her way to the elevator and rides down in silence. When she breaks through those double doors, the frigid air hits her and she smiles. No matter how much she curses the sunless and damp days, she’ll always be a fan of winter. Kara walks a bit further towards the street, hoping to catch a cab quick in this weather when she stops cold and curses. She forgot to drop off the proofs on her way down.

Scowl set firmly upon her face, she trudges back to the building slowly, she swipes her key card and makes her way to the elevator bank, all the while mentally kicking herself in the head. The only thing that makes her anxious to get to the editing floor is the possibility of a lone cupcake waiting for her in that long abandoned conference room.  
The elevator dings and she quickly makes her way to drop off her proofs, not paying any attention to her surroundings, bound and determined to get home and order her take-out before nine p.m. She’s walking briskly back to the elevators when she sees the faint glow from the conference room to her left. She slows, spies the open bakery box beckoning. A few steps and she’s staring down at her prize of the day, one that will be savored and swallowed before the elevator hits the ground floor. As she grabs it and peels back the paper to take that tantalizing first bite, a sound hits from her left that freezes every muscle in her body.

“Miss Danvers.”

The cupcake falls from her fingers, landing icing down into the empty bakery box and she turns. When her eyes finally focus, they land on the woman who has haunted her dreams for the past three years, covered in a tight, black dress that accentuates her curves and draws the eyes up, to her flawless blonde curls and sparkling hazel eyes.

An incoherent sound leaves her lips and she is mortified. 

Cat only smirks, takes slow steps toward her around that massive conference table until she’s within an arm’s reach. The older woman looks down mournfully at the wasted confection and lets out a pitiful pout when she looks back up to catch Kara’s gaze. “I was looking forward to that.”

Kara tries to keep her cool, she really does, but all she can think of is miles of smooth skin and the sound of Cat’s voice and snowflakes falling outside a dark window. “Cat,” is the only word her mouth can form, and looking back, it’s the only one that matters.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara can’t take her eyes off of the older woman. They are sitting across from each other in a cozy booth, waiting for their coffee orders to warm themselves up from the quick, but snowy walk over. Her nerves from earlier have returned and every time she’s about to speak, she stops herself, questions every thought that’s running through her mind. Their waitress returns to place two steaming lattes on the table in front of them and with a quiet thank you from Cat, she’s on her way. 

“I never thought I’d see you again,” is what leaves Kara’s lips. She’s not sure if it’s the right thing to say, but what is the right thing to say to the woman that gave you the most surreal experience of your life? It plays over and over again in her head like a movie and she wonders sometimes if it was even real.

Cat gives her a soft smile, understanding clear in her eyes. “I didn’t know if it we would ever cross paths again either, honestly, but I’m glad we did. You’ve done very well for yourself, Kara.”

“Thank you,” Kara breathes out, finally relaxing again. She had full control of her nerves earlier, after Cat surprised her in the conference room. After her brief moment of shock, she sobered quickly, asking if Cat would join her for coffee, but sitting across from her in a cozy café with the lights dimmed and the snow fluttering outside the window, Kara is having to physically restrain herself from climbing over the table and kissing the other woman senseless. “What have you been doing for the past three years?” she finally asks.

“Hmm. Well, I left the university that December. I took a little break before doing some consulting, then some writing of my own. The past three years have flown by faster than I thought. When I got the call about the editing position, it came at the right time. I’m ready to be back in the middle of things.” Cat stops to take a sip of her drink, “What about you, Kara? How long have you been at the newspaper?”

“A little over four months.”

“Only four? And your article is being published on Sunday…that’s amazing. Not that I expected any less,” Cat smiles widely and Kara blushes to the tips of her ears.

“And you still fluster me with only a smile,” Kara croaks out. She drops her eyes to the table top, runs the tips of her fingers over invisible lines. She doesn’t want to make Cat uncomfortable, but she has to know. “Do you…do you ever think about that weekend we spent together?” she stutters a bit at first, but then meets Cat’s eyes with her own, wanting to know whether it affected her as much as it did herself.

Kara is inwardly pleased when she sees the older woman flush slightly then sheepishly turn her eyes down to her coffee cup. “I think about it a lot,” she finally says softly. “Especially on snowy days like this. I…I tried so long to ignore the pull I felt when I was around you, Kara. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, an attraction so strong, in such an unlikely place.” She turns her eyes out onto the snowy streets for a while, “I had just told the Dean that day that I wouldn’t be returning the next semester. I had spent all day cleaning out my office and I was ready to move on. And then you walked into that study room. A lot of people would think that what happened was completely unethical, even if it wasn’t breaking any rules. I struggled with it myself, but I’ve always hoped that it wasn’t something either one of us would regret.”

“I’ll never regret it,” Kara says quickly, “I was meant to walk into that room that night…and I think I was meant to walk into that conference room tonight. The way it felt when we touched that night, Cat, it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before or since.” She sees uncertainty flash across Cat’s face. Kara already knows what to expect, but she has a few arguments of her own. “I still feel it, Cat. I’m having a hard time staying on my side of the table, it’s so strong. It’s like this...electricity in the air.”

“It just won’t work, Kara,” Cat says weakly, “All the things we could ignore back then, this is real life. I have a young son with issues. I’m not an easy person to be with…all these things won’t go away. The age difference alone should be enough to send you running.”

“Have dinner with me?” Kara asks with a wide smile.

Cat laughs, brings her hands to her face to cover her eyes for just a moment. They’re pulled away by soft, warm hands and Kara grasps her fingers lightly with her own.

“Cat, will you have dinner with me? We’ll talk. We’ll ask each other questions. We’ll take it slow and see if maybe that physical attraction isn’t the only thing that pulls us together.”

“And when we find out we’re completely incompatible?”

“IF…if we find out that it’s not meant to be, at least we gave it a shot, Cat. We won’t be left wondering for the rest of our lives,” Kara finishes in a whisper, squeezes the fingers in hers tightly again.

“Just dinner?” The uncertainty is still there in her eyes, but she’s worrying at her bottom lip with her teeth and fidgeting her fingers between Kara’s and the younger woman knows that she’s convinced her.

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara nods happily and gets a vivid reminder of what it feels like to be on the receiving end of a Cat Grant glare.

\---------------------------------------------------------

She wakes to the feeling of soft lips on her shoulder, then the back of her neck after her hair is pulled aside. Kara hums and pulls the arm draped across her waist tighter against her, pulls Cat closer so that her front is practically molded to Kara’s back. “What time is it?” Kara asks sleepily.

“A little after 7,” Cat replies, still trailing her lips along the lines of Kara’s neck and shoulders. She expects the aggravated mumbles which she hears next about ‘never sleeping in again’ and chuckles, bringing her lips to Kara’s ear to tug lightly on the lobe with her teeth. “I’ll make you pancakes if you’ll go get the paper,” she whispers with a smile.

“Hhmph. Admit it, Cat. You only asked me to move in so I can fetch the weekend papers for you.”

“Well, Carter is gone most weekends, darling. I had to figure something out,” she says with a wicked smile. “Besides, that’s not the only thing I need you for.” She gets a hard, hot kiss for her teasing, leaving her gasping for air and reaching for more smooth skin, only to find nothing but cold sheets in her grasp as Kara hops out of bed and pulls on her pajamas before Cat can protest.

She’s halfway out the door when she yells back, “Pancakes, woman. Chop chop.” Kara laughs on her way down the stairs when she hears the indecipherable grumbling coming from the bedroom. She slides into the kitchen in her socks, ready to step into Carter’s boots when she stops and smiles again. They must have left the Christmas tree lights on last night in their hurry to get to bed. The cozy living room is lit in its soft glow, presents overflowing from underneath and the first rays of the sun are shining in through the curtains. Some of her family photos and even a few of her paintings are hung around the room and she can hardly believe that this is her home now, with the woman of her dreams and the most fantastic kid she’s ever met. 

It’s been a few days over a year since she walked into that conference room looking for a cupcake. They’ve had their ups and downs. It’s never easy to handle a relationship with a coworker, especially when it’s the head of editing and a junior reporter, but they handled everything as it came. They stuck it out and they fell in love and now, they’re a family, sharing a cozy home in the suburbs near Carter’s school. 

Kara steps into the boots and trudges outside through a bit of slush and snow to retrieve Cat’s precious Sunday paper. By the time she makes it back inside and sheds her extra layers, Cat is brewing coffee and gathering the ingredients for breakfast. “Your paper, Miss Grant,” Kara snarks from the end of the bar, waiting patiently for that glare that always causes butterflies in her stomach. She doesn’t have to wait long. She creeps up behind her lover, wraps her arms around her slim waist and presses a soft kiss to her cheek. “You know, Cat, I think I know what we should do with the extra room upstairs.”

“I’m listening, darling. What would you like? I thought you could use it for your painting.”

“Oh, that would be nice, but I was thinking of something else. Something that we could both put to good use. I know we’ve definitely utilized one of these in the past,” Kara says slyly.

Cat turns her head a bit, “What’s that?”

“I think we should put in a library.”

Cat freezes in her arms, turns stiffly with an incredulous look on her face. Kara can’t hold her laughter and Cat can’t help but join in. “You’re lucky I love you, Miss Danvers.”

Kara brings their lips together. “Very, very lucky, Miss Grant.”


End file.
